What the hell was she going to do now
by lucyistall
Summary: Kirsten and Julie... so wrong, yet so right!


Title:What the hell was she going to do now?  
Rating:NC-17  
Pairing/Characters:Julie/Kirsten  
Word Count:2328  
Spoilers/Warnings:End of season one, takes place in season 2, but doesn't really mention anything from it.  
Notes:I saw other peoples fics and I decided to have a go myself, I don't know if it is any good, but I thought I'd share.

Kirsten is all Julie can think about and vice versa. After their first encounter in the office that night, there were several more. Each time their desire got the better of them and they ended up giving in, it was never planned, always impromptu, and neither woman actually speaks of it afterwards. They go back to their regular lives, back to their husbands and they continue to keep up the facade that they hate each other.  
Kirsten is in the kitchen when the doorbell rings. "I'll..." she is cut off by her husband, Sandy.  
"No it's okay honey I'll get it" he calls. Kirsten continues clumsily cutting vegetables, she isn't much of a cook, but tonight she thought she'd give it a go, try and learn. She needs something to keep her mind off.. "honey Julie came to see you, isn't that great?" Sandy says sarcastically. Kirsten looks up to see Julie standing in the doorway. "Unfortunately I have to go and get ready for a meeting, so I will have to leave you two ladies to it" he says. Giving his wife a look that says sorry. If only he knew Kirsten thought watching him walk through the kitchen and head off upstairs. "Julie..." Kirsten can't help but feel awkward, especially with the images that are flashing through her mind. "So Sandy's going out tonight Kiki?" Julie smiles, with a knowing look. "And you didn't call me".  
"I..er" Kirsten stutters. She always feels like a small child around Julie. Julie is dominant and forceful and Kirsten can't help giving in to her, and... she enjoys it. Julie on the otherhand likes Kirsten's awkwardness, she has quite a shy reserved demeanor, and Julie finds it sexy, she likes the way Kirsten makes her feel. Kirsten looks down saying, "Julie.. we can't, not in my house. It wouldn't be right" she looks up and looks Julie in the eyes. Julie looks somewhat disappointed, but there is something in her eyes that tells kirsten she isn't going to give up that easily. "Kiki" Julie says with an edge of longing in her voice. She walks behind Kirsten and puts her arms on the counter, trapping her where she is. Kirsten, still facing away from Julie drops the knife she has been cutting vegetables with, her heart beats faster when Julie is this close to her. Julie reaches up and brushes Kirsten hair off her face and behind her ear, and whispers "Maybe you should just forget all that, nobody needs to find out, they haven't so far have they?" Kirsten is speechless, she can't say anything with Julie this close. She takes in the smell of her perfume, the tickle of Julie's hair against her neck as she whispers in her ear, and then she feels Julie's hand round her waist. Her hand is under Kirsten's shirt tracing circles on her stomach, then her lips are on her neck. Kirsten swallows hard, then lets out at sigh. oh god what is she doing, and in her own kitchen.  
"Have I changed your mind yet Kiki?", Julie whispers in to her ear, taking it between her teeth and slowly nibbiling it.  
"Julie..." she begins but she is cut off by Julie whose hands have gone to the buttons on her pants. Quickly undoing them she slides her hand inside. Julie smiles when she feels how wet Kirsten is. She begins to touch her through her panties, gently teasing her clit, and all Kirsten can do is let out a low whimper and arch her back a little. When she does this, Julie knows she has her.  
"So honey.." Sandy calls coming down the stairs. The two women pull away instantly and Kirsten fixes her pants. "I'll try not to be too long" he says walking in to the kitchen "This thing should only take a couple of hours.. I just need to be there" he smiles. Kirsten smiles back nervously, hoping he doesn't sense anything is wrong. He walks over and embraces her, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Julie gives her a wicked look over Sandy's shoulder at this point, and smiles a knowing smile. "I'll see you later then" Kirsten says biting her lip. She hates lying to him, and she does love him, but Julie is just soo.. Julie.  
Julie watches Sandy leave and then turns back to Kirsten who expects her to carry on where she left off. "So Kiki.. do you have any wine in, I think I could do with one right about now."  
"Sure" she says, a little confused, a minute ago Julie couldn't keep her hands off her and now she wants to start drinking. She takes a bottle out of the fridge "Is white alright?" she asks.  
"Whites, great" Julie replies walking through to the front room and sitting herself on the sofa. Kirsten gets the glasses out and opens the wine, taking them in to the front room. She sits on the couch next to Julie, placing the wine on the table in front of her and pouring a glass for Julie and herself. As she passes Julie her glass their fingers graze each other slightly and they make eye contact. Kirsten picks up her own glass and sits back, wondering what on earth she is going to talk to Julie about. "So..." Julie begins and then there's a pause, they both laugh at their own nervousness. "You know Kiki, we're like a couple of teenagers, running around like this, nervous with each other".  
"I guess" Kirsten replies softening a little. "But we, we really shouldn't be doing this" she looked down. "I love Sandy, and I feel terrible doing this to him". Julie traces her finger around the top of her glass, and then looks up at Kirsten. "Then why do we keep on doing this?" She's aksing herself as much as she's asking Kirsten. She doesn't wait for Kirsten to answer, "It feels good doesn't it?" she aks.  
"What?" Kirsten looks confused.  
"US.." Julie says "together... we're.. good" Julie looks almost embarassed as she says this and Kirsten senses that for the first time Julie is actually letting her boundaries down and letting someone else in. "Yes, but Sandy..." Julie cuts her off.  
"Does Sandy make you feel like I know I make you feel?" Julie asks. Kirsten looks at her, no words come to mind. "Exactly" Julie says af if conceding defeat, they have something and they appear to have both admitted it, but neither had a clue what to do about it.  
"I think I might love you" Kirsten blurts out, and even Julie is shocked at this omission. "Wh.. what?" she gasps, nearly choking on her wine. Kirsten has put down her glass and is now fidgeting with her hands and not looking at her.   
"Julie...I'm sorry" she manages.  
"Want to know the funny thing?" Julie asks finishing the last of her wine. Kirsten looks at her expectantly. "I think I'm falling in love with you too". The two women sit there quietly staring at the wall opposite, then Kirsten takes Julie's hand in her own. They continue to sit there for a few minutes quietly, before Kirsten stands up saying "Come with me". Julie looks up at her but says nothing. She just obeys. Kirsten leads her upstairs, up to her bedroom, and sits down on the bed, patting the space next to her for Julie to come sit. "Kirsten.." Julie starts. But Kirsten puts a finger to her lips shushing her, she leans in a kisses Julie and Julie responds, their tongues exploring each others mouths. Her hands go to the back of Julie's head, her fingers running through her hair as she pulls her closer. Julie pulls back "Kiki.. are you sure..here?" she asks, but Kirsten just pulls her mouth back to hers, mising the contact.  
Her hands go to Julie's blouse, undoing the buttons. Her hands reaching inside and cupping Julie's breast through the lacey material of her bra. Julie moans at the touch and Kirsten eases her blouse off her shoulders, unclasping her bra at the back. Julie sits back a little removing her bra completely and Kirsten's lips go to her neck, kissing, licking, working their way down to her collar bone. Julie bites her lips as Kirsten moves down further, her mouth going to her left nipple, circling it with her tongue, then ever so gently biting on it. Julie bites her lip and a low whimper escapes, as Kirsten's hand goes for her right breast, running her thumb under it, tracing the outline, and then rolling her thumb over her nipple. This time Julie let's out an audible moan, and Kirsten sits back smiling at her. She gently pushes Julie back so that she's lying on the bed and her hands go to the zip on the side of her skirt. Julie lifts her hips as Kirsten slides the skirt down over her legs and then discards it with the blouse and bra. Julie pulls Kirsten closer and Kirsten place her leg over her so that she is now straddling her. Julie's hands go to work on the buttons on Kirsten's shirt and then reach up to feel her breasts, but Kirsten takes them and pins them at her sides. She leans in and kisses Julie before sliding down so she is between her legs. She can see Julie's chest going up and down, her breathing more ragged. When she touches Julie's thigh, she bucks a little at the touch. Kirsten bites her lip and begins sliding Julie's panties off. She takes a final last look in to her beautiful eyes before lowering herself. She caresses her inner thighs teasing her gently, she can feel the tension in Julie's body as she does this, and she smiles. "Kiki.. please" Julie gasps, not able to bear it any longer. Kirsten gives in to her pleas, and gently strokes her clit with her finger, Julie's hips buck at her touch, and Kirsten continues, replacing her finger with her tongue. Her fingers go to Julie's entrance, gently teasing her. Then she enters her with two fingers, much to Julie's delight, her moans and whimpers increasing. Kirsten's fingers continue to fuck her as she starts to gasp and her orgasm washes over her. Julie is left panting, face flushed as Kirsten rests her head on her stomach.

Her breathing slows again, and Julie's hand reaches down to stroke Kirsten's hair. Kirsten props herself up, and Julie manages to sit up again. Leaning in, Julie kisses her neck, nuzzling, smelling her perfume, genltly biting her shoulder. "Thank you" she whispers somewhere in to Kirsten's hair, and Kirsten's smiles. Julie sits back and admires Kirsten, who is fully clothed apart from her open blouse. "Your turn Kiki" Julie smiles, biting her lip, and Kirsten smiles back. Julie's hands go straight to Kirsten's pants, unbuttoning them and lowering them along with her panties. Julie pulls the other woman so she is sat straddling her lap, and she leans in to kiss her as she slowly let's her blouse fall off her shoulders. Julie helps her get it off and reaches round her back. Julie struggles with the awakward clasp on Kirsten's bra, and Kirsten giggles."Here let me" she says, reaching behind her. She doesn't usually hear Kirsten giggle, no one does. Kirsten pulls her bra away and Julie looks at her gorgeous figure. Her hand trace down Kirsten's body, through the centre of her beasts. Her hand goes to her right nipple as she pinches it gently in her fingers, watching Kirsten's response. She closes her eyes and jolts a little at the touch. Julie's hands trail downwards to her stomach and Kirsten looks down and watches as Julie's hands lower and eventually graze her clit. Kirsten's back arches and she puts her arms out behind her to steady herslf as Julie continues to lavish attention on her clit. Kirsten's moans are low and gutteral, and they are coming faster and faster. Julie continues to tease her, slowly easing her finger inside her. Kirsten lets out a final moan as she falls back her arms collapsing under, and she lays there her breathing ragged. Julie smiles and pulls her back up resting her head on her shoulder. Kirsten looks up her eyes, her eyes catching the time on the clock on the dressing table. "Shit" she shouts, pulling back from Julie. Julie looks startled. "Sandy is due back any minute" she gasps. "Oh god". Both women separate and pull at the clothes on the floor, dressing with haste in silence.

As she does the final button, on her top, Julie leans in a gives Kirsten a short kiss on the lips. She looks in to her eyes "I'm not falling in love with you Kiki" she says " I AM in love with you" with that she hurriedly picks herself off the bed and scurries out of the room. "Julie" Kirsten calls after her, pulling her blouse on and then following down the stairs, but when she reaches the bottom, the front door has shut and Julie has left. Kirsten fixes her clothes and then goes to put the glasses and the wine away in the kitchen. "Honey.. Are you still up?" she hears Sandy calling and the door shut behind him. "I. I'm in here" she calls.  
"Julie only just left?" he asks.  
"Yeah, we sat and talked for a bit, had wine, you know" Kirsten replies, trying for a smile.  
"You and Julie Cooper?.. Sorry Cooper Nichol now isn't" Sandy asks surprised, "You will never cease to amaze me" he grins and walks over to her. As he pulls her into an embrace Kirsten sighs, glad she doesn't have to look him in the eye. Everything was going round in her head. Julie, the amazing sex, they just had, Sandy, Seth, her dad. What the hell was she going to do now? 


End file.
